


You Gotta Move

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sleepy Cuddles, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena sat crisscross on the couch as Kara laid sprawled out with her head and arms in Lena's lap. The blonde rubbed her cheek against the fabric of Lena's hoodie that covered her midsection with a content sigh.





	You Gotta Move

**Author's Note:**

> 30\. Love
> 
> I'm honestly shocked that I've made it this far lol. One more day to go! This one ended up really soft and cheesy for some reason haha.

Lena was attempting typing out reports on her laptop as she reclined on the couch comfortably. Attempting was the keyword here as Kara was sprawled out on her lap, inhibiting her ability to get any work done.

"Babe, you gotta move," Lena huffed as she tried to push Kara's head out of her lap.

"But your lap is so comfy," Kara whined as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and nuzzled her face into the softness of Lena's stomach.

Lena sat crisscross on the couch as Kara laid sprawled out with her head and arms in Lena's lap. The blonde rubbed her cheek against the fabric of Lena's hoodie that covered her midsection with a content sigh.

"Kara," Lena sighed as her hand came down to run her fingers through Kara's blonde locks.

"I know you're trying to get work done but can you please let me stay here?" Kara pleaded ass he looked up at Lena with her signature puppy eyes and pout.

Lena sighed as she bit her lip and looked away. She knew she wasn't immune to that signature Kara Danvers 'kicked puppy' look.

"Fine, but it's only because you're so cute," Lena mumbled as she scratched Kara's scalp lightly.

Kara's face broke out in a wide grin as she hugged Lena tighter and sighed happily, "Rao, I knew there was a reason I love you."

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend as she attempted to type on her laptop with one hand and stroked Kara's hair with the other.

Kara inhaled Lena's comforting scent and closed her eyes. She let her hearing tune out Lena's periodic typing and instead focused on the steady thump, thump, thump of Lena's heartbeat.

Lena felt the blonde relax in her lap as she smiled down at her. After a few minutes, she felt Kara's breathing even out as she let out cute little snores.

The CEO finished typing her sentence before leaning over, taking caution to not jostle her resting girlfriend, and set her laptop on the coffee table.

She ran her fingers through the shimmering locks, combing her fingers through to gently get rid of any tangles she found. Lena looked down at Kara's face and noticed how peaceful the hero looked when she slept.

Peering at the Kryptonian's face now, Lena would have never guessed that she had lost her family, her life, her whole world at such a young age. She looked so tranquil and it looked like the weight of multiple worlds was no longer on her shoulders.

Lena rubbed her thumb over the scar on Kara's forehead and leaned down to gently press her lips down to the old faded wound.

Lena slowly uncrossed her legs and maneuvered Kara so that Lena could lie down horizontally on the large couch with Kara between her legs.

She pulled Kara on top of her, thankful that the Kryptonian wasn't completely dead weight in her sleep this time, as the blonde adjusted her hold on her.

Kara mumbled incoherently as she shifted so her body was between Lena's legs and face pressed between Lena's breasts.

One of Lena's hand remained in Kara's hair, twirling a blonde strand around her finger, while the other trailed down her back, rubbing soothing circles.

Kara hummed and pressed her face deeper into the side of Lena's breast as she relaxed further.

Lena snorted quietly because even in her sleep, Kara was still drawn to Lena's breasts. Lena knew without a doubt that Kara was 100% a boob girl.

The blonde snuggled closer to Lena's warmth as she let out little puffs of air against Lena's sweatshirt.

"_Khap zhao riip, khuhtiv zygai_," Lena uttered quietly.

Kara had been teaching her Kryptonian slowly once Lena showed interest in learning when they started dating about 5 months ago. Lena had caught on rather quickly and Kara was happy to have someone to speak her mother tongue with, especially if that person was Lena.

"_Khap zhao rrip vahdhah, zrhueiao_," Kara mumbled against the softness of Lena's cloth-covered skin.

Lena flinched a bit, unaware that Kara was awake enough to hear her as she looked down to find the blonde smiling sleepily up at her.

She couldn't help but lean down to press a quick kiss to Kara's lips with a fond smile.

They Luthor and the Super settled back into the comfortable couch, quickly drifting off into a comfortable sleep, wrapped up in the arms of the person they loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also based on a prompt generator:  
Premise: Person A wants to use their laptop on the couch, but Person B always occupies the space in their lap.
> 
> Kryptonian words in the order they appear:  
I love you, my hero.  
I love you too, beautiful.  
Thanks to the [ Kryptonian dicitonary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) for helping me out once again.  



End file.
